Gondoroma
Gondoroma was a member of the Demon Tribe who controlled animals via his miniature clones. He is the primary antagonist of the ninth episode of the Devilman Anime. Appearance Gondoroma had a large exposed brain and purple colored skin, he had three pink eyes with red pupils and tentacles to the side of his head. His body, hands and arms were covered in a blue shell and his legs were covered in thin fur and has hooved feet, he also had a short thin tail. Powers and Abilities Gondoroma's main power was being able to control the minds of lesser creatures such as dogs or birds via miniature clones of himself. For larger creatures he could hypnotise them with his central eye. On top of that he was also able to regenerate, teleport, and had telekinesis. Personality Gondoroma was a confident and cocky demon with a seemingly high opinion of himself. He didn't seem to battle too much, seemingly preferring to control his foes rather then battle them even using pieces of scrap as a weapon to fight instead of relying on strength. History Gondoroma is hired by Zennon to go out and infect Devilman's mind so he would return to the Tribe. He goes out and finds Tare walking in the streets below. Recognizing him Gondoroma follows the boy to a pet shop where he infects a mouse with one of his clones. Tare buys the mouse as a pet however when he gets it home it goes rabid and tries to kill the boy before it is killed by Devilman. Later on Miki is given a cat who unknown to her had also been infected by Gondoroma. It again goes rabid and tries to kill her until Devilman intervenes and chases the cat back to an abandoned building and finds Gondoroma waiting for him. He shows of an example of his power by infecting a hawk to attack but it is killed quickly, he goes down and proudly announces his plan to him saying he was planning to infect all the animals across the world and use them to terrorize and exterminate the human race before disappearing into the air. The next morning he begins to spread his infection across the city, causing thousands of animals to go insane and rabid and gloats in his carnage. Devilman finds Gondoroma but is bound by ropes, Gondoroma appears before him and begins to try and hypnotise him. However Devilman cuts himself free and the two begin to fight. After being beaten around somewhat Gondorooma tries to flee but Devilman throws a chain around his neck choking him before using the Devil Arrow, causing Gondoroma to explode. Trivia * In the opening chapter to the original manga, a demon sharing Gondoroma's visual design briefly makes a appearance. *His counterpart in Devilman G has his name shortened to Doroma. *Original concept art for Gondoroma had designed him like a cross between a praying mantis and a centaur, he was made more humanoid but retained the frontal horse legs. *Gondoroma has a design near identical to a minor demon in the manga Demon Lord Dante named Blemshat. **In the first episode of the series the demon Blemshat actually appears briefly, frozen in the ice at the Ice Kingdom. Gallery kkkkk.png kkkiu.png gon.png Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Demons Category:Anime Characters Category:Devilman (TV) Characters Category:Devilman (TV) Category:The Demon Tribe